


Defender of the Weak

by orphan_account



Series: Merthur Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is minding his own business in the hallway when suddenly, a fight breaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defender of the Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



Arthur hitched his knapsack higher onto his shoulder, striding down the halls with a hand on his pocket. He couldn’t wait to get out onto the football pitch and play. He sidestepped Gwaine and Elena thoroughly and enthusiastically engaging in a makeout session, wrinkling his nose slightly. His thoughts traveled idly, to football, to the world around him - to anything, really.

 

His reverie was interrupted by the slap of a fist on skin, and a collective “oooh” from a small crowd. Inside the gathered throng, a boy propped himself up on his arm, wiping blood away from his lip.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” He panted, haphazardly bringing his hands up. His blue eyes were slightly unfocused, but still burned with fire. The other boy smirked, bringing a fist back to hit him once more. 

 

Arthur grabbed the fist, placing himself between attacker and victim. He glanced back to where the other boy stood, a look of concern on his face.

 

“I think that’s quite enough, Cenred, don’t you?” He asked smoothly. The other boy glared at him, wrenching his fist free. He sneered, daring Arthur to make a move. Instead, he stared back coolly, refusing to provoke the bully. Angered, Cenred reached back once more, punching Arthur square in the nose.  


 

-M-

 

Arthur sat in front of the headmaster’s office, head tilted back as he held tissues to his nose. He groaned as he lifted them away, finding the wad of Kleenex still stained with blood.

 

“Forward,” came a voice from to his left. Arthur glanced to the side, seeing the boy he’d rushed to defend seated next to him. Despite a rapidly forming black eye and a swollen lip, he was grinning like a loon. 

 

“You’re supposed to lean forward,” he elaborated. “Otherwise, the blood can clot in your lungs. I saw on the Internet, there was this bloke who always leaned backwards when he was bleeding, and they pulled out this gigantic clot that was all in his veins-”

 

“Oh, stop it,” Arthur groaned, but he leaned forward all the same. “That’s disgusting.” 

 

“Yeah, well, it’s true,” replied his rescuee, shrugging matter-of-factly. “Can’t have the famous Arthur Pendragon choking on his own blood.”

 

“How d’you know my name?” Arthur asked, eyes wide. “I’ve only ever seen you once or twice in the hallway.”

 

“Everybody knows Arthur,” said the raven-haired young man, rolling his eyes. “Captain of the football team, most popular boy around, and ardent gay rights advocate. The question should be, ‘how do you  not know me?’”

 

“Well, err, anyway” said Arthur, rubbing the back of his head idly. “What did you do to Cenred to make him go after you like that?”

 

“Apparently being gay’s enough,” Merlin said, shrugging once more. “Who knew?”

 

Arthur’s gaze hardened as he thought about the royal beating he was going to bestow on Cenred after class. The other boy noticed the look on his face, eyes widening.

 

“No need for that,” he said hastily, bringing his hands up placatingly. “I’m alright now, I’ve had worse.”

 

“Worse?” Arthur raised his eyebrows skeptically. “That settles it. I’m going after him.” Arthur stood up, feeling a cool hand on his arm. 

 

“Don’t,” he pleaded, eyes searching Arthur’s for a hint of compassion. “Please, it’ll only make things worse.”

 

“Alright,” said Arthur finally, relaxing. He extended his hand to shake. “At least tell me your name.”

 

“I’m Merlin,” the other boy said, taking his hand. “Thanks, by the way. For what you did back there.”

  
“Merlin,” said Arthur, smiling slightly. “It was my genuine pleasure.”


End file.
